This disclosure relates generally to a diaper bag, and more particularly, to a diaper bag having an integral changing pad.
Diaper bags are common means for transporting baby supplies such as diapers, bottles, blankets, towels, and wipes. Although such bags are useful for carrying baby supplies when a parent needs to change an infant, a separate changing table or pad is required to place the baby upon when changing a baby's diaper. Some public restrooms are now equipped with a changing table or a wall-mounted folding changing table upon which may be placed a baby for diaper changing purposes. However, such tables do not have a pad for placing the baby on and the cleanliness of such tables are questionable. There are also some diaper bags that include a stowaway diaper changing pad. These diaper changing pads are rather flimsy in nature and design and do not provide adequate padding for support of an infant. Further, such diaper changing pads are not substantial and are not comfortable. Also, these changing pads are randomly placed in the diaper bags and may not be easily found in the diaper bags. Due to the design and configuration of the diaper bag, finding the necessary supplies once the changing pad is taken out of the diaper bag may be inconvenient or not readily available. Therefore, there is a need to provide a diaper bag having an integral changing pad that may be employed to easily change a diaper of a baby. It would also be advantageous to be able to provide a diaper bag having an integral changing pad in which the changing pad is readily available and within reach of baby supplies.
The present disclosure is designed to obviate and overcome many of the disadvantages and shortcomings associated with currently available diaper bags, diaper changing pads, and changing tables. In particular, the present disclosure is a diaper bag having an integral changing pad that is capable of being folded to be stored within the diaper bag and unfolded out of the diaper bag for placing thereon a baby for diaper changing purposes. Moreover, the diaper bag having an integral changing pad of the present disclosure may be easily positioned to unfold a changing pad while at the same time providing convenient and readily accessible storage of baby supplies. Further, the integral changing pad of the present disclosure is thick and provides support and comfort to an infant placed thereon. Thicker padding also elevates an infant for changing purposes and provides a more suitable sanitary barrier between the pad and a changing surface upon which the pad is positioned.